


Hold You Close

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [66]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Engaged, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Het, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Ogres, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Bloodshed just needs some relief.





	

Thornstriker’s breathing grew heavy as her hands gripped the sheets tightly. Her entire body was on fire, shivering as her toes curled and her insides clenched. All she could do was whimper softly and bury her face into the sheets. 

Primus doing this was always so… embarrassing. It didn’t matter that they were in Bloodshed’s room or that the walls were thick. She just never couldn’t get over how embarrassing having sex actually was! There she was, completely naked and sweaty and letting out such shameless moans… And she wasn’t even married yet! Yes, she and Bloodshed were engaged, but…

A deep thrust caused her to snap out of her thoughts and moan. A soft grunt came from behind her, causing her to turn her head to look at her fiancé. The ogre just held her hips tightly, panting hard with his eyes hazed over with lust. Her cheeks darkened before she turned away, burying her face again.

Bloodshed was unusually quiet tonight. Normally whenever they made love, he was always asking her how she was feeling. Did anything hurt? Was she feeling good? Was there anything she wanted him to do? And when he wasn’t asking her such embarrassing questions, he was telling her how beautiful she looked. How good she was making him feel.  

But he wasn’t like that tonight. He just thrusted into her, only his soft grunts and her quiet moans filling the room. Hearing their skin slap together, his cock pressing deep inside her tiny body… Primus, it was so embarrassing. When things were quiet like this, it was as if she could hear everything. Even her own heartbeat was incredibly loud.

She gasped when he suddenly pulled out, leaving her feeling cold and needy. But before she could ask, he turned her over on her back and seated himself back inside. Thornstriker threw back her head, her hands coming up to grip his shoulders. But his own hands pinned down her wrists, keeping her trapped as he gently continued moving in and out of her.

“Bl-Bloodshed-!”

He leaned down and suddenly silenced her with a kiss. She moaned, shivering as his tongue slipped into her tiny mouth. Primus… He was being quiet on purpose. Why? She had no idea, but it was incredibly embarrassing and all she could do was lie beneath him, embarrassed and pleasured with her toes curling.

He broke the kiss, burying his face into her neck. His thrusts were getting faster and all she could do was wrap her legs as best as she could around his hips. It felt way too good… Her insides were tightening up, her breath was hitching and all she could do was moan with each slap of their hips.

Her fiancé suddenly stiffed up, groaning hard into her ear. She almost asked what was wrong until she felt her womb be filled with warmth. He continued to thrust during his ejaculation, soon throwing her into a soft orgasm. Her entire body spasmed, bucking against his moving hips as they both moaned in each other’s ears. 

Bloodshed released her wrists, but he didn’t pull out. Instead, Thornstriker found herself being brought into a tight hug, the Ogre Captain burying his face into her neck.

“Bloodshed…?”

When he didn’t cover her mouth, she knew it was okay to at least talk again. But the ogre remained silent, his lips pressing soft kisses to her skin. All Thornstriker could do was lie there, not really sure what was going on. But she did wrap her arms around his head, running her fingers through his hair. 

Bloodshed just wasn’t in the mood to talk. He was tired, he was drained, and all he wanted was to hold his beautiful fiancée close. He hadn’t seen her in almost two weeks, being dragged along to work and patrol and plan strategy. It was boring and tedious, and he hated that he couldn’t even talk to the woman he planned on marrying.

He just wanted to feel her. No pretty words, no sweet assurances – he just wanted her to himself for a few moments. It was incredibly selfish, but Thornstriker didn’t seem to question him. He would apologize later.

After he held her like this for just a little longer first.


End file.
